


Three Lost Souls

by angry_angel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Gen, Original Character(s), Slavery, more tags to come trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_angel/pseuds/angry_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca was just tired. She needed a break away from her siblings, but what happens when that little break get her sister kidnapped, her brother turned into a human sacrifice, and herself into wolf-chow... well I guess that should teach her a lesson about appreciating family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a/b/o and it just popped into my head and I wanted to see if anybody liked it before I worked any further... so make sure to tell me what you think.  
> Oh and if anyone's curious: Bianca (alpha), Hazel (beta), Nico (omega), Frank (alpha), Thalia (alpha)  
> *more character will come if I continue but idk

 The wind battered against the sails, whipping it to and fro as if to force the threads apart. But they would not tear, instead whipping against their harsh oppressors.

Nico found himself identifying with the sails, uncontrollably strong forces attempting to tear his life to shambles.

He let a sad smile grace his features as he thought of how his sister Bianca would have scoffed at his comparison and proclaimed him to be more dramatic than Dionysus himself; but she was no longer there to jeer and poke fun at his mood swings and petulant behavior.

Not even his other sister Hazel was there to admonish such behavior with jibes of how he’d “never attract an Alpha with that attitude”- it was all good natured though and Nico could always see her struggle not to giggle.

However, now Nico was alone on a boat filled with anonymous strangers traveling to an unknown destination.

Nico attempted to calm his growing anxiety by breathing in and closing his eyes; a trick his sister had showed him whenever he struggle to deal with what the fates had in store.

He breathed out and again took in a rather large breath, refusing to open his eyes. It was too bright, without a cloud in the sky and the glare of Apollo’s chariot against the surface of the sea made his eyes sore. There was something oddly soothing that darkness provided him with. Though closing his eyes didn’t do much against the wind and sea the hit him and caused the ship to swing. It felt as if Poseidon and Zeus had ended their quarreling temporarily just to make this already miserable moment more so.

Nico cursed the thought immediately after it occurred; Hazel was always said nothing good ever came out of pitting the gods against you even in thought- However, Bianca couldn’t care less always spitting their names, daring them to approach.

Nico shut his eyes even harder at the memories and harsh light. He stayed as such until the boat had finally came to a stop. Choosing instead to open his eyes and watch as beta slaves and a few Alphas lead people off the boat.

Nico tried not to be bothered too much when it was his turn to be shoved onto shore.

“Where are we? “, he asked, as a particularly brutish beta continued to shove him further up shore.

He was about try again but with one final shove, the beta was off. The young omega’s glare didn’t last for long though, for the site of the city in front of him was too tempting for his eyes to resist. A city so large and rich it could perhaps contend with Olympus, filled with complex structures and houses that stood tall and proud in their scenery.

“Well at least I got to see Crete before I die. “ A man muttered to himself, gazing at the city in the same way Nico had.

“This is Crete? “

The man turned and faced the omega. He was older, much older than Nico. Wrinkles ran all over his skin and he’d most likely become skinny in old age but still clearly an alpha.

The man smiled weakly at Nico and nodded his head, placing a comforting hand on the nape of his neck. Nico was in too much of a state of distress to be bothered by the foreign touch.

What was an alpha, especially one this old doing on a slave ship? Now that Nico looked around, a lot of the people here didn’t look like the types to be sold into slavery.

Nico turned to face the old alpha as he felt the hand on his neck give a comforting squeeze.

“Why are we here? Where are they taking us? “

The man swallowed and walked as the whole group was instructed to move forward. “We are here as sacrifices to the beast of King Minos. “

Nico froze, only the crowd keeping him moving.

By gods, he was being sentenced to maze where a terrible beast, half-man, half-bull, resided.

 The Minotaur.

 

* * *

 

 

Bianca ignore the pain of twigs and braches stabbing into her sandals as she sprinted through the deep woods. She couldn’t remember how long she'd been running for, but the howling behind her reminded her why.

Gods, she hoped her siblings were fairing better than her. She would have laughed if she could, however did she manage to only keep concern for her siblings when she herself was on the brink of death.

But it was her job as the alpha of their strange, misfit family; she was supposed to take care of them and provide for them… and instead she went and got herself lost all for what? Some wine and freedom.

She would have further admonished herself but her train of thought was interrupted as her ankle caught on a particularly large branch and sent her flying to the ground.

Bianca tried to get up and run again but by the time she got to her knees she was surrounded by three large wolves.

 The alpha contemplated ways to escape and seeing none was forced to go the only response left.

She grabbed a branch off the ground and held it defensively, swinging it in front of their snouts for good measure. The wolves seemed more amused than anything that is until an arrow came flying past Bianca’s shoulder right into one of them.

If someone were to ask Bianca to retell the story she’d honestly have to tell him or her she had no clue what in Hades happened right after that.

It was all arrows and growls until one wolf lie dying and bloody on the forest floor as the other two fled.

“You can put the stick down now.” Said a voice belonging to a girl only a little shorter than she was, with short black hair and electric blue eyes.

She made her way to step around the female alpha before grabbing one of her bows that had pieced the wolf and then furthering its wound until the grey wolf went completely limp.

“Dirty Lycan. “ she spat the dead wolf before ripping out her arrow.

Then as if Bianca wasn’t even there, she began to head off in the direction she came with bloody arrow in hand.

“Wait!”, she called before running after the other female alpha deeper and deeper into the woods.

So much for finding her family.

 

* * *

 

When Hazel had woke up her hands were bound and mouth gagged with clothe that smelt a lot like piss and mint.

Luckily she was able to raise her hands to rub the bruise on the top of head. She groaned and let her hands to rest on her lap.

She tried to relax and think but the cart she was in kept bumping and shaking… okay, she was in a cart. Great, just what she needed.

The betas golden eyes searched out for some sort of escape or something she could use to cut herself free.

Unfortunately all she saw was three others still unconscious and the walls of the cart were to high to roll out of.

She needed to get out and she needed to find Nico. She had been fetching some water for breakfast when someone had jumped out at her and caught her by surprise.

Hopefully he didn’t leave the protection of their small house or at least made sure to keep himself out of prison. Oh dear gods, how was he going to provide for himself? She couldn’t live with herself if she ever found out Nico was forced to mate himself off so young or worse… sell his heats on the streets of Athens.

It was her who was supposed to be watching over him, but she couldn’t take him everywhere and too many things had to be done.

Maybe if Bianca hadn’t decided to leave them the ways she did, none of this would have happened.

Hazel yelped, put out of her bitter thought trail. In her anger she had picked at a sharp sliver of wood from the cart and now had a nasty splinter.

She continued to pick at it until it was fully dislodged from the cart and she had several new splinters on her hands.

Hazel admired the stake like weapon for only a moment before starting to try to cut away the rope binding her wrists.

It felt like forever between the hot afternoon sun beating down on her, the constant splinters she was giving herself, the chafing of her wrists, and not to mention the way her curls would keep falling right in front of her face.

But she didn’t let any of that deter her; she needed to get to Nico; she wasn’t going to be another Bianca for him.

It was dark by the time that the rope finally snapped and her wrists were free. The beta immediately went to remove the awful smelling gag from her mouth.

The fresh air smelt good but she knew not to make any noise.

Carefully she crouched until she could just see slight out of the cart. They were passing by farm land now, it was the perfect time to jump.

Except she probably should have looked up ahead because when she jumped, Hazel landed right on top of some alpha sending them both into the corn stalks.

She could here the horses of the cart protesting as the driver of the cart stopped.

Afraid the large man she cushioned her fall would rat her out and send her back she grabbed the stake that had fallen next to her and pressed its point to  his neck.

Quickly looking behind her and then back to the man she pressed her palm over his mouth with her other hand.

They stayed like that until she could no longer hear the noise of the cart and even a few minutes after that.


	2. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this... more to come hopefully and remember your comments really do help.

Bianca forced her legs to keep up with the girl in front of her.

“Hey! Slow down! I need to talk to you. “ She had been trying to gain the attention of the other female alpha for gods knows how long and she just about had enough of it.

“I said I need to talk to you! “ she said, grabbing the blue-eyed girls’ arm.

At the touch her form went rigid before yanking her arm away and looking Bianca head on.

“What?!” she said, her voice like lightning in the quiet of the forest.

But Bianca was not one to back down so soon, instead Bianca straightened herself promptly before meeting the gaze of the other alpha.

“I just wanted to thank you for… killing those beasts. You saved my life. “

Bianca tried to remain cool and collected, her chin up and fists at her hips, as the girls expression went from that of a challenge to astonishment.

The silence between them was awkward and uncomfortable, but Bianca would not allow it to wane at her composure. Straightening her back even more, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, and cleared her throat.

“Well, I suppose now that I’ve thanked you I should be off. “

Bianca turned and decided to walk the opposite direction, not wanting to seem as if she was following the other alpha and most definitely not wanting to admit how lost she was.

“Where are you heading? “, the alpha asked.

“Pardon?”

The girl smirks and makes her way closer, her icy blue eyes never leaving Bianca’s warm brown ones.

“I find myself curious as to where your going and if you really are as grateful as you say you are than answering the simple question of where you are going shouldn’t be much of a problem. “

Bianca wished she had the energy to do something to take make all the confidence in the opposing alpha’s voice go away but she was far too tired.

“Athens. “

Blue eyes widened and the smirk grew into a wide grin, her swagger made Bianca want to punch her even more.

“Ahh, well, your headed the wrong way. That way… “ she said pointing to the direction Bianca had been walking. “is Thebes, which is the opposite direction of Athens. “

Bianca exhaled loudly and rubbed at her face. Great, now, not only did she make a fool out of herself but now she was aware of just how very lost she was.

“I could help you if you’d like. “

Bianca dropped her hands and looked up to see more jestfull smiles, but instead could see the girl had gained a sense of sobriety with the matter. If Bianca had more energy she would have refused and went off to be lost another day but if this girl could really lead her out of these woods and into Athens then she was willing to swallow her pride.

“You would take me to Athens? “

“Yes. “

“Alright then, lead the way. “ Bianca said, continuing to eye the other alpha distrustfully.

“Thalia. “, she stated, sticking her hand out in a genial manner.

Bianca warily shook her hand in reply before answering the implied question.

“Bianca. “

 

* * *

 

 

“Ouch! “, Hazel yelped as the alpha- Frank as he introduced himself earlier- plucked another splinter of wood from her palm.

“Sorry. “ he muttered before continuing to eye the small pieces of wood stuck her skin.

Hazel watched as the alpha concentrated, amazed at how his big fingers could carefully grab at the splints of wood. She relaxed as Franks’ hands traced her own, feeling for anymore.

“I think that’s all. “ Frank said, picking up her other hand that he had worked on first and held them up for inspection. He then placed his much larger hands around my own and lightly squeezed. “Any pain?”

Hazel was lost. Her heart felt like she had just run a marathon. No, she couldn’t allow herself to dwell on this for even a moment. There was more pressing matters at stake, like getting back to her brother.

Plus, Hazel could figure that an alpha as large and strong as Frank, despite his careful and soft demeanor, would want some sort of small and submissive omega. It was only the weaker alphas that settled for betas and she wasn’t even among the sort of delicate beta they were looking for.

Despite her short height, Hazel had always had a built frame, she remembers people saying she looked more like an alpha than Bianca did when they were younger. A comment that used to give her confidence when she was younger but now only made her embarrassed and self-conscious.

She felt another squeeze and looked up to see Franks’ confused and maybe even a little concerned expression.

“Ah, no, no pain. My mind just wandered off. “

This was the truth.

Her hands now only felt sore and a slight dull pain when pressure was applied and she was, after all, just lost in thought.

Seeming content with her answer, he nodded and then picked up a jar with lotion.

Hazel can tell he’s about to dip his hand in the help apply the lotion, but as dramatic as it sounds she couldn’t take anymore of his touch.

“May I apply it myself. “ she says in as polite of a tone as possible.

He seems to contemplate it before handing her the jar.

It feels cool and soothing on her calloused palms.

“Thank you.”

He nods before and watches as she rubs the rest.

His silence is unnerving, but Hazel figures from his expression of confusion that he doesn’t know what to ask her first.

“I realize you may have questions for me, but if I may ask… where am I?”

“We are on the northern border of Sparta. “

Hazel take in a harsh breathe and gathers herself.

How was it that she had been in the cart long enough for it to take her to Sparta? Was it Hermes himself that had been pulling it?

“I’d ask you what you were doing in that cart, but you don’t look like you know yourself. “

Hazel simply nodded her head in confirmation.

“Then, I’ll ask this instead… who are you and where were you last? “

Hazel smiled at his politeness and how had she forgotten to introduce herself.

“My name is Hazel and I was last in Athens with my omegan brother.”

“Just you and him? Has he no alpha? “

Hazel shook her head and glanced at the floor once again filled with worry for Nico.

“So I guess that means you’ll be needing to head back to Athens soon… would you like any help getting there?-I mean I have a cart and it’s a long journey,”

Hazel couldn’t resist smiling at his offer and pushing her worries of being around the alpha before aside she agreed.

“Thank you, that would be… much appreciated. “

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nico struggled to keep his place in the crowd. His short legs and constantly having to hike up his chiton made things more difficult.

 “What happened to the deal we had with King Minos?” someone said.

“I don’t know he’s already taken our children; it hasn’t been seven years!” he heard an omega cry.

“I heard his daughter attempted to betray him with a hero- what was his name?”

“Theseus, he was from Athens and he failed. Only succeeding to anger the king. Now he, just like his beast, is blood thirsty! “

Nico tried to listen further but his breathing had become too loud to hear over.

This carried on till they were led to the hall right before Minos’ currently empty throne.

If Nico wasn’t so scared, maybe he’d be able to admire all the gold furnishings and beautiful paintings.

Another factor was that his lungs felt as if they were burning.

“Here, you should drink this.” A man says, putting one hand to rest on his back as the other holds a water skin in front of his face.

Nico is hunched over, but just by the scent he can tell this man is an alpha. He smells like a strong musk and at the same time freshly baked bread.

Nico takes the water and drinks till it is nearly gone. There is no point in taking it all since he’ll be dead in a matter of hours anyway.

And though his vision was slightly blurred, Nico could tell the man, though some might still call him a boy due to his young and innocent face, was extremely handsome.

And he had the most amazing green eyes that reminded Nico of new grass.

He brought his hand to swipe a tear that was falling down the omegas’ cheek.

“You are far too beautiful to cry. “

“Beauty doesn’t matter to the beast. “

Nico allowed the alpha to cradle his face; he doubted that eros had shot him, but in that moment he felt such a strong desire to be held and touched and provided for that it was irrefutable.

He could now only think about how he’d never been kissed or embraced like a lover; he’d never bear an alphas’ children or even experience his first real heat.

The moment between the two was severed before it even began though, as King Minos entered the room.

Everyone was still and it was only then that Nico noticed the man had not been wearing regular clothes but that of a guard.

The alpha stood still on the wall closest to him.

“Welcome, my dear Athenians.” He greeted this extending his arms as if we were guests instead of prisoners, sitting on his throne.

He continued on to make a speech, but Nico couldn’t bring himself to listen; caught between the knowing despair of his string being cut so soon and the avoiding the stares of the guard across from him.

It wasn’t long before Nico could no longer resist the urge to return the alphas’ glances.

His stomach twisted in knots as the alpha looked at him with such dedication that it made Nico want to vomit.

“…unfortunately, Thesus’ death was not punishment enough for the crime, so on his behalf the people of Athens shall suffer the rest. “ Minos let out a truly mad smile that made Nico shiver, as he finished his rant.

With a wave of his hand, guards rounded the crowd to lead them to the maze; after all, there was only a short waiting period for those about to be sacrificed to the Minotaur.

Nico had resigned himself to his fate and forgot about it all the guard, those around him-

“Wait!”

The whole room froze and looked towards the King, with the guard who had spoken to Nico right beside him.

“You. Come forward. “ Minos said, pointing a finger directly at Nico.

The omega froze, unable to comprehend the order till spoken to again.

“Are you slow, omega? Step forward- just like that, yes. “

The king stops his bantering as Nico approaches, only an arms length away.

Minos looks over every inch of him and then follows suit with the alpha. With one last glance over the both of them, he smirks and goes to stand in front of the guard.

As some sort of unspoken order, he twirls his wrist. The alphas’ eyes widen but he wastes no time kneeling to the ground before his king.

“My lord, with your permission of course, I’d like to stand in place of the omega- “

Both alphas turned their heads toward him in inquiry.

“Uh- Nico. “

“… the omega, Nico, as a sacrifice for your, magnificent and awe striking beast, the Minotaur. “

The room fell silent.

Minos smiled sourly. “Aphrodite would smite me right now if I were to refuse an act of love so pure… alright Esdras, consider your wish of execution granted.”

Esdras… his saviors name was Esdras.

How very fitting.

With a clap of his hands, two more of Minos’ guards came and took hold of the younger alpha by his sides.

Before he could stop himself, Nico put himself in front of the guards. “Please, wait. “

Surprisingly they listened, releasing Esdras in front of him.

“No one has shown me more kindness. Let me properly thank you for taking my place. “

Tentatively Nico reached his hands for the side of the alphas face and tilted his neck back, but it was only when the alpha bent forward that their lips touched.

The kiss was short, chaste and not to mention his first.

How appropriate for his first kiss to be a kiss good bye.

“I will never forget you, Esdras. I swear this to you on the river Styx.“

**Author's Note:**

> Again please tell me what you think and if it's worth continuing or not.... thanks :)


End file.
